Галлериан Марлон
Галлериан Марлон был директором Бюро Темной Звезды ОГЭ и виновником так называемого скандала Темной Звезды. Будучи опустошенным после несчастного случая, в котором погибли его жена и дочь, Галлериан согласился помочь Ма собрать сосуды греха, чтобы спасти своего «ребенка», и заключил контракт с Адамом Мунлитом. Принимая взятки для спасения виновных и осуждения невинных, судья в итоге собрал много сосудов греха, храня их в построенном на территории Тысячелетнего леса театре. Биография Ранняя жизнь Родился в ЕС 944 у Гэндальфа Марлона и Эллуки «Ма» Клокворкер. Будучи членом семьи Марлон, Галлериан узнал у своего безутешного отца, что его мать была казнена по несправедливому обвинению в колдовстве. Также по мере взросления он начал замечать, что за ним следует летучая мышь. Не уверенный в том, что из себя представляет эта летучая мышь или почему она следит за ним, Галлериан игнорировал это. Позже он был принят в Левинский университет, будучи едва в состоянии платить за обучение. Вскоре Галлериан начал лидировать в учебе, став самым ярким учеником своего класса и соседом Тони Осдина. Позже он свел знакомство и подружился с Локи Фризисом на почве их общего предка. Некоторое время Галлериан жил в доме своей медсестры Полины Марчеф. Университет В ЕС 958 Галлериан вместе с девятью другими студентами присутствовал в Бюро Темной Звезды и наблюдал за процессом обвиняемой в ведьмовстве Ланы Рэй. Он был удивлен при упоминании имени его матери в ходе судебного разбирательства. После того, как суд был отложен, Галлериан вышел из здания Бюро вместе с Локи, обсуждая с ним процесс, и они оба были уверены, что Лана получит обвинительный приговор. В процессе разговора Локи спросил Галлериана, почему он хочет стать судьей и выразил уверенность в том, что ему следовало идти в чиновники. Галлериан ответил, что ему, как принадлежащему к семье Марлон, было бы трудно преуспеть в правительстве из-за влияния семьи Вивиртц. Кроме того, он сообщил, что хотел стать судьей в течение длительного времени, и задал Локи встречный вопрос. Тот предположил, что его миссия – истребить так называемых ведьм независимо от того, несут ли они ответственность за странные события в мире, после чего они некоторое время продолжали разговор по дороге домой, обсуждая суды над ведьмами и подшучивая над ними. Спустя несколько месяцев Галлериан сдал государственные вступительные экзамены и начал работать в БТЗ. В ночь после церемонии вручения дипломов он присутствовал на выпускном вечере в особняке Асаева, где к нему подошел Тони Осдин. Галлериан отмахнулся от его поздравлений, после чего они говорили о будущем Тони и его пацифизме. Сначала они обсуждали то, как ОГЭ удалось сократить количество войн, и расстроенность Тони по поводу своего рождения в семье военного, после Галлериан спросил его, не саботировал ли Тони экзамен, чтобы не стать солдатом. Когда Тони удалился, к Галлериану подошел Локи, который предложил ему отправиться на охоту в Марлон. Галлериан отказался, и к ним присоединилась девушка Локи, Мира, которая пояснила, что ей не разрешили пойти, потому что ее брат против отношений с Локи. Они втроем обсудили слишком молодую внешность Галлериана, и Локи предположил, что, возможно, это связано с наличием в его родословной Прим Марлон, после чего они продолжали болтать и веселиться на вечеринке. Преследование драматурга Шло время. Галлериан быстро поднялся по разрядам БТЗ, став судьей седьмого класса в ЕС 960. В это время он работал помощником заместителя начальника бюро и во время одного из судебных разбирательств своим комментарием спас его от грубой ошибки. Позже, когда он читал лекцию о законе и Библейские писания, вошла Мира; после лекции они разговаривали, пока не появился Локи и не потребовал, чтобы она прекратила говорить с Галлерианом. После того, как он ушел, Мира призналась, что не чувствует свободы отношений из-за ревности Локи. Затем она пригласила Галлериана поесть с ней, от чего он отказался по ряду причин. Вскоре Локи попросил Миру держаться от Галлериана подальше. Позже той же ночью Галлериан просматривал материалы в подготовке своего первого судебного процесса, инцидента ELL84. Увидев фотографию обвиняемой по имени Кайо Судо, Галлериан испугался и позвонил своей бывшей медсестре Полине, вместе с которой они определили, что Кайо выглядела очень похожей на его мать. Когда они обсуждали возможность того, что они были одним человеком, Полина отметила, что Эллука бы выглядела старше. Также они размышляли о том, что Кайо могла изменить внешность, чтобы стать похожей на Эллуку, будучи ее ученицей, прежде чем отвергнуть эту мысль. Неделю спустя Галлериан председательствовал на судебном процессе ELL84 над Кайо, представляющей саму себя в качестве защиты. В ходе судебного разбирательства Кайо отрицала, что использовала магию и имела умысел к убийству. Во время обеденного перерыва Галлериан присоединился к Локи, и они обсуждали процесс, причем Галлериан был встревожен невозмутимостью Кайо. Затем они начали спорить из-за мнения Локи, что решение суда уже принято, и Галлериан возражал против мыслей о том, что каждый суд над ведьмами должен заканчиваться обвинительным приговором, пока продолжаются странности. Локи также предложил ему снова отправиться на охоту в Левианте из-за их разобщенности. С возобновлением судебного следствия Галлериан объявил Кайо невиновной, повергая суд в волнения. После спора с прокурором о своих рассуждениях он приказал охране вывести разгневанного человека. Хоть большинство охранников не двигалось с места, один выполнил приказ, и Галлериан был удивлен тому, что это был его друг Тони Осдин. Позже Ханма вызвал Галлериана в свой кабинет и расспросил его о его решении. Галлериан объяснил, что было бы полезно нанять кого-то, знающего о ведьмах, поскольку у них было мало информации, и что он может добиться пользы от Кайо как сын Эллуки. Ханма одобрил эту идею, однако отстранил его на тридцать дней в качестве наказания. Когда Галлериан рассказал Локи о своем отстранении, друг его приободрил и попросил сходить с ним на следующий день на охоту в Пикси. Галлериан согласился, увидев в этом возможность добраться до Кайо, которая говорила, что живет там. Позже, на дороге вне Элисграда, он встретился с Локи и познакомился с его дворецким, бывшим рабом по имени Бруно Зеро. Галлериан был ошарашен и шокирован жестоким поведением Локи по отношению к Бруно, который был маистийцем из черных валькирий, однако все трое все равно уселись в автомобиль Локи, чтобы добраться до Пикси. Перед человеком Из-за пурги, начавшейся около полудня, двигатель автомобиля заглох. По мере дальнейших осложнений невозмутимый Локи постепенно раскрывал Галлериану, что на их охоте намеченной добычей был именно он. На снежных полях Локи преследовал Галлериана с оружием, охотясь за ним, как за зверем, и говорил о том, как его расстраивало, что тот превосходил его своим мастерством. Когда истощенный Галлериан заметил что-то вдалеке, он побежал к нему, но оказался подстрелен и потерял сознание. Позднее он в замешательстве проснулся в Лунной Лаборатории. Когда вошла беловолосая девушка, Широ Нэцума, Галлериан потребовал от нее ответа, но та только постоянно извинялась перед ним. Затем вместе с тигром зашла другая женщина, представившаяся как Хель Якко. Она объяснила, что Широ очень робкая, когда в руках нет оружия, а также сказала, что ее пригласил Бруно. Галлериан продолжал требовать ответов, и Хель рассказала, что ему была оказана своевременная и передовая медицинская помощь и что Широ стреляла в него не прицельно, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Неожиданно тигр упрекнул Галлериана за потерю самообладания и представился как Фэнг Ли, а затем объяснил, что он человек, способный превращаться в тигра. После того, как Галлериан попросил Хель продолжать, он узнал, что находится в Лунной Лаборатории, местоположение которой знал ее отец. Затем в лабораторию зашел Бруно и предложил ему спросить ее владельца, если он хочет больше ответов. Галлериан поинтересовался, зачем он спас его, и Бруно ответил вопросом о том, хотел бы он отомстить Локи, предлагая помочь убить его. Галлериан отказался, заявив, что он просто хотел бы справедливого суда над ним, и узнал от Бруно, что это именно то, чего они и ожидали от него как от потенциального «подставного лица» их организации. Он отказался присоединиться к ним, прежде чем в итоге смягчиться. Бруно сказал ему, что Локи распространил информацию о том, что Галлериан погиб в результате несчастного случая на охоте, а также – что, если он вернется в общество, Конгломерат Фризис приложит все усилия, чтобы оправдать Локи. Расстроенный, Галлериан вскоре понял, что предложение Бруно присоединиться к ним на самом деле исходило от владельца Лунной Лаборатории, который выбрал его для этого. Человек в форме почтальона, называемый Почтальоном, появился, чтобы позвать владельца. Вскоре после этого вошла Кайо, которая солгала о том, где именно живет: Лунная Лаборатория была одной из ее истинных резиденций. После того, как Галлериан узнал от нее больше об истории лаборатории, он попытался уточнить, как она стала обладать всеми этими магическими знаниями, но вскоре она вместо этого направила разговор на Локи. Ма пришла, чтобы объяснить, как семейство Фризис стало коррумпированным и предало Эллуку с «охотой на ведьм», заявив, что все члены их группы – бывшие сотрудники Конгломерата Фризис, а также – что Локи был болен HER. Хоть и пребывая в растерянности, Галлериан принял решение вместе с союзниками свергнуть своего бывшего друга. Когда он сообщил это Кайо, она попросила, чтобы он называл ее «Ма», когда это возможно. Официально став членом ПН, Галлериан по-прежнему оставался в Лунной лаборатории, чтобы оправиться от полученных травм. Также он и остальные начали работу над тем, чтобы Локи был осужден за его преступления. Прощание с другом Позже Галлериан встретился с Мирой на месте разрушенного храма Левии и Бегемо. Когда они поприветствовали друг друга, Мира извинилась за то, что не сумела расстроить планы Локи, и они обсудили между собой, как каждый из них мог относиться к Локи, узнав правду. После того, как они несколько утешили друг друга, Галлериан попросил Миру представить его своему старшему брату по имени Гусума Ярера. Вместе с Ма он посетил Гусуму в штаб-квартире конгломерата Ярера и объяснил, что он хочет, чтобы семья Ярера помогла осудить Локи за его преступления с помощью взятки. Чтобы получить одобрение главной в семействе Ярера, которая смогла бы выделить на это деньги, они планировали организовать освобождение ее приемного сына, серийного убийцы Жорма Заско, с помощью другой взятки. Когда они ушли, Ма упомянула, что Хель доставит взятку, и Галлериан воспользовался этим, чтобы спросить о Хель, а затем – о Бруно, не получив ответа от Ма на последнее. Пока велись приготовления, Галлериан выздоравливал в Лунной Лаборатории, время от времени навещаемый Мирой. В этот период у них начался роман, и они переспали. В один из таких визитов Мира приезжала, чтобы приготовить Галлериану еду, пока он работал над систематизацией всей информации о семье Фризис, известной ПН. Когда пришел Бруно, они поругались с Галлерианом из-за того, что он ей доверяет, пока их разговор не перешел к собранным доказательствам. После этого Галлериан спросил Бруно о его отношении к Фризисам и узнал, как они убили всю его семью. Затем Бруно рассказал ему о своих встречах с другими членами ПН, прежде чем Галлериан перешел к обсуждению их планов касательно Локи. Через год после того, как Галлериан был почти убит, он присутствовал на суде над Локи и видел, как председательствующий судья, Ханма, приговорил его к тридцати годам лишения свободы, оставив Галлериана переживать внутренний конфликт из-за того, что он способствовал признанию бывшего друга виновным. После этого он вернулся на работу и женился на Мире. Вскоре после этого Бруно навестил его в его особняке, чтобы поздравить, и Галлериан разговаривал с ним о своих планах продолжить реформирование судов над ведьмами и дальнейшем свержении Фризисов. Он упомянул, что планировал нанять слугу для того, чтобы помогать ему заботиться о Мире и их новорожденном ребенке. Бруно предложил свою помощь, и Галлериан принял ее. Затем их разговор перешел к Мире и Локи, Галлериан сожалел о потере своего друга и надеялся, что сможет возобновить общение с ним через тридцать лет. Затем он взялся за составление документов о найме Бруно, а тот извинился и отошел сделать телефонный звонок. Позже Галлериан узнал, что Локи был найден убитым в своей камере, предположительно – самоубийство, и был огорчен новостями. В течение двух следующих лет с помощью Ма как советчицы в области магии Галлериан начал реформу судов над ведьмами и испытывал каждого подозреваемого в колдовстве. Его брак с Мирой также получил бурное развитие. Работа с Ма Однажды после работы Галлериан вернулся домой и был встречен Бруно; после того, как он проверил свою двухлетнюю дочь Мишель, он столкнулся с Мирой. Узнав, что она нанимала другого слугу, чтобы заботиться о Мишель, Галлериан начал спорить с ней, пока их не прервал Бруно. Вскоре он объявил, что у него встреча с Ма по поводу предстоящего судебного процесса; когда Мира немного успокоилась, Галлериан заверил Бруно о том, что держит дистанцию с Ма и отправился на ужин. Позже, в ночь на свое двадцатилетие, Галлериан встретился с Ма в баре гостиницы, в которой она останавливалась. После ужина они разговаривали о том, как много он узнал о магии, благодаря ей. Когда Ма заказала бутылку «Кровавой могилы», чтобы отпраздновать двадцатилетие Галлериана, он был весьма удивлен и рассказал, как ужасно идут дела с Мирой, которая даже не вспомнила о его дне рождения, а также о том, что не может развестись с ней из-за Мишель. Когда вино принесли, Галлериан быстро напился, и Ма помогла ему подняться в ее комнату. Пока она помогала ему, Галлериан схватил Ма и поцеловал ее. После того, как той ночью они переспали, их роман продолжался еще полгода. После этого Ма исчезла без предупреждения, а также страну покинул Ханма; в течение следующих четырнадцати лет Галлериан продолжал подниматься по рангам в Бюро Темной Звезды, в конечном итоге заменив Ханму на посту главного судьи. За это время из бывших членов ПН была сформирована организация «Полиция нейтралитета», независимая от мировой полиции, и Галлериан нанял еще троих слуг в помощь Бруно. Мишель росла доброй и умной девочкой, и по мере этого Галлериан посвящал себя тому, чтобы быть для нее любящим отцом. В один из дней ЕС 978, в то время, как Бруно помогал Галлериану в его работе, в их доме появились Тони и Широ с просьбой о том, чтобы Галлериан помог заручиться поддержкой Ма в борьбе с полчищами солдат-нежити, осаждающими армию. Хоть Галлериан и пытался объяснить, что он не связывался с Ма в течение долгих лет, как раз в это время он получил письмо от нее с просьбой встретиться с ней в Туманных горах. Когда Галлериан, Бруно, Широ и Тони подъехали к горам, Почтальон привел их к Ма, и Галлериан поспорил с ней о ее внезапном исчезновении. ____________________________________________ Фрагменты греха В 978 году Ма сказала Галлериану, что хочет создать экранизацию романа Юкины Фризис «Дочь Зла», и дала ему книгу, чтобы он мог её прочитать. Галлериан читал книгу во время отпуска, сидя в своём кабинете; он надеялся, что сможет вернуть её Ма до того, как она начнет проявлять нетерпение. Его семья в это время была за границей. После того, как судья закончил читать роман, он потянулся и отметил, что уже закат и что его семья должна вернуться на следующий день. Глядя на книгу и на подпись её автора, он услышал, что в дверь дважды постучали. Как он и ожидал, это был Ренат. Дворецкий сообщил ему, что пришла Ма. Ма вошла и заметила, что он уже прочитал книгу; судья пояснил, что только что закончил читать. Драматург спросила, что он думает по поводу книги. Галлериан ответил, что этот вариант истории сильно отличается от того, который он знал. Он спросил, какой же из них является правдой. Ма начала настаивать, что правдивая история изложена в книге. Галлериан усомнился в этом, несмотря на все её заверения, хотя сказал, что рад был узнать больше о своих предках. Вернув ей книгу, судья заговорил об экранизации, которую она хотела создать. В ответ драматург схватила его за руку и сказала, что ей нужен спонсор. Галлериан отказался дать ей деньги и высвободил руку. Когда Ма угрожающим тоном отметила, что завтра вернется его жена, судья предупредил её, чтобы она не пыталась причинить вред его семье. Писательница засмеялась и сказала, что у неё и не было такого намерения. После продолжительной паузы Галлериан попытался разрядить атмосферу, спросив, что же потом произошло с персонажами книги. Ма ответила, что у неё есть заметки, посвященные им. Судья также спросил, чем занимались после окончания событий романа Эллука и Гумилия, и не связаны ли они с убийцами Леми Потрошителя. Продолжая обсуждение, он задал риторический вопрос, зачем Абисс I.R. собирала сосуды греха. Ма ответила, что, если собрать все сосуды, можно исполнить своё желание, и Галлериан понял, что она хочет его помощи в сборе сосудов. Он поблагодарил писательницу, но отказался, не желая тратить деньги на это и считая, что его семья и пост, который он занимает, — всё, что нужно ему для счастья. Драматург направилась к выходу, но Галлериан остановил её и напомнил, что не потерпит угроз в адрес своей семьи. Стоя в дверях, Ма дала ему еще один шанс изменить своё решение. Уверенный, что она уйдет, судья просто проигнорировал ее. После ее ухода Галлериан задремал, а позже его разбудил Ренат и сообщил, что корабль, на котором плыли жена и дочь судьи, потопил гигантский осьминог. Дочь Галлериана была искалечена, и он не мог найти лекарства. В 980 году Ма посетила его и вновь завела разговор о сосудах греха. Получив шанс спасти свою дочь, судья принял предложение писательницы и начал помогать ей в поисках сосудов. Скандал Тёмной Звезды Приобретя ложку Марлона после the Spoon Corruption Case, Галлериан заключил контракт с демоном Алчности, чтобы с его помощью заработать состояние, необходимое для исцеления дочери. Поскольку сосуд был необходим для общения с искалеченной Мишель, Галлериан всегда носил его в нагрудном кармане. Впоследствии суд Тёмной Звезды перешел в частную собственность и потерял финансовую поддержку правительства. Не заботясь о «правосудии», Галлериан брал взятки у всех, кто желал избежать казни, легко зарабатывая деньги с помощью сил ложки. Те, кто не мог или не хотел платить, объявлялись виновными и приговаривались к смерти, в то время как многие преступники были оправданы. Однажды Галлериан председательствовал на суде лейтенанта Нёдзе Окто. Обнаружив, что тот является владельцем меча Венома, судья признал его виновным и конфисковал оружие, как доказательство того, что он совершил убийство. В последующие дни старшина Гаммон, брат Нёдзе, пытался встретиться с Галлерианом, но судья каждый раз отказывался его принять. Через несколько дней после суда над Нёдзэ, Галлериан возвращался домой, спеша увидеть свою дочь. Уже закрыв входную дверь, он вдруг услышал звонок. Удивленный судья открыл дверь и увидел Гаммона. Галлериан резко сказал солдату, что не желает с ним говорить; он попытался снова закрыть дверь, но Гаммон остановил его. Солдат умолял Галлериана признать, что его решение было ошибкой, и что Нёдзе был невиновен. Судья предупредил его о последствиях подобных обвинений, и Гаммон замолчал. Галлериан объяснил ему, что вина его брата подтверждалась доказательствами. Солдат начал настаивать, чтобы ему хотя бы вернули Меч Венома, но судья отказался это сделать, заявив, что меч был орудием убийства. Когда Гаммон попытался возражать, Галлериан предупредил его, что если он продолжит настаивать на своём, это может быть расценено как нарушение закона, и удручённый Гаммон покинул его дом. Закрыв дверь, Галлериан направился в комнату Мишель и обнаружил там Ма. Поприветствовав его, она предложила ему поесть или принять ванну. Галлериан ответил, что ей не стоит так говорить, даже несмотря на то, что его жены больше нет. Когда Ма сказала, что Мишель колеблется, Галлериан взглянул на дочь и увидел, что она по-прежнему никак не реагирует и сидит с отсутствующим выражением лица. Ма продолжила, что она не может этого позволить, потому что она «мать» этой девочки. Раздраженный, Галлериан сказал, что будет очень зол, если она продолжит подобные шутки, и приказал ей уйти. Ма ответила, что уйдет, как только возьмет то, за чем пришла; судья подчинился и вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести меч. Вернувшись, он показал ей оружие и спросил, есть ли какие-либо сомнения в его подлинности. Ма подтвердила, что это действительно Меч Венома. Драматург заверила судью, что его дочь выздоровеет, если он соберет все сосуды. Галлериан предупредил ее, что могут возникнуть проблемы, если выяснится, что он уничтожал улики. Писательница сказала, что лучше будет, если они спрячут сосуды в недоступном для людей месте, и Галлериан ответил, что подумает об этом. Уходя, Ма напомнила ему, чтобы он не потерял ложку Марлона, потому что без нее он не сможет общаться с «дочерью». Судья сказал, что она всегда при нем, и достал ее из нагрудного кармана, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. Удовлетворенная, Ма ушла. После этого Галлериан повернулся к дочери, сказал, что он дома и спросил, не скучала ли она, пока его не было. Затем он пообещал продолжить поиски и найти ее «друзей» так скоро, как это возможно. Коррупционные сделки Однажды Галериан председательствовал на суде по делу о нападении на женщину, совершенном знаменитостью. Незадолго до суда обвиняемый, Шерцер, посетил Галериана и предложил ему взятку за оправдание. Судья принял его предложение и признал его невиновным, объявив имеющиеся доказательства вины Шерцера косвенными. Затем Галериан вернулся домой и прослушал по радио репортаж о своем решении. Услышав, что популярность Шерцера среди слабого пола возросла после суда, Галериан посчитал это смехотворным. Той же ночью судья обнаружил Шерцера у окна в своем кабинете; мужчина сказал, что выкрутился только благодаря Галериану. Галериан ответил, что на спасение может расчитывать лишь имеющий деньги. Предупредив Шерцера, чтобы он был поосторожней с женщинами, судья наблюдал, как его посетитель покидает кабинет через то же окно, через которое он и пришел. Позже, когда Галериан работал у себя в кабинете, его посетила Ма. Драматург поинтересовалась, знает ли он, что ходят слухи об исчезновении нескольких женщин, о наличии в деле информатора и о подозрениях в причастности Шерцера к происходящему. Галериан спросил ее, правда ли это. Она ответила, что это возможно, хотя выглядит маловероятным. Проклиная неосмотрительность Шерцера, судья встал и сказал, что в таком случае оправдательный приговор, вынесенный Шерцеру, будет бессмысленным. Заявив, что это дело может нанести удар по его собственной репутации, Галериан схватил плащ и сказал Ма, что уходит. Судья связался с информатором, и тот назначил встречу в захудалом баре. Войдя в бар, Галериан отметил странность выбора подобного места для встречи, но информатор объяснил, что посчитал это место наиболее подходящим. Затем он сказал, что его зовут Богартс и что он является подчиненным Шерцера. Информатор подтвердил истинность слухов и рассказал, что Шерцер похитил нескольких женщин - в их числе была и племянница Богартса - и держал их в подвале своего загородного особняка, подражая герцогу Веномании. Затем Богартс сообщил, что является финансовым менеджером Шерцера и предложил передать Галериану все состояние Шерцера, если судья признает его виновным. Галериан согласился. Затем он отправил полицию осмотреть дом Шерцера, и пропавшие женщины были найдены. Ночью, когда Галериан работал у себя в кабинете, Шерцер проник к нему через окно и попросил судью снова спасти его. Галериан согласился, но потребовал денег в десять раз больше, чем в предыдущий раз, и Шерцер с неохотой согласился. Не сумев сдержать любопытство, судья спросил Шерцера, зачем он похищал женщин, ведь он уже был богат. Шерцер объяснил, что испытывает непреодолимое желание наблюдать, как женщины теряют надежду, и добавил, что денег много не бывает. Судья саркастически отметил, насколько низко пал Шерцер, но тот возразил, что Галериан сам такой же - оправдывает любого, кто даст взятку. Галериан, улыбнувшись, согласился и добавил, что спасет любого, кто ему заплатит, не заботясь о том, что совершил этот человек. На следующий день Галериан возглавлял суд над Шерцером. После показаний Богартса судья объявил, что принял решение, и признал Шерцера виновным по всем тринадцати обвинениям, которые ему предъявляли. Когда шокированного и разгневанного Шерцера выводили из зала суда, Галериан отметил, что он был помехой для судьи. Позже Галериан, спрятав лицо под капюшоном, посетил Шерцера в тюремной камере. Спросив его, как он себя чувствует, судья сбросил капюшон и сказал, что пришел объяснить, почему он признал Шерцера виновным, так как беспокоился, что преступник мог его неправильно понять. Заявив, что у него не было никаких причин мстить Шерцеру, Галериан добавил, что Шерцер оказался в нынешнем своем положении только из-за собственных глупых желаний и беспечности. Судья рассказал о своей встрече с Богартсом, финансовым менеджером Шерцера. Он отметил, что Шерцер, по-видимому, не знал, кем были похищенные им девушки, и раскрыл ему, что одна из них была родственницей Богартса. Галериан посмеялся над всей этой ситуацией и спросил преступника, понял ли тот наконец, что просил судью спасти его, при этом не имея возможности ему заплатить. Затем судья напомнил Шерцеру, что для него важны только деньги. Галериан рассказал о своем плане заполучить все состояние Шерцера, приговорив его. Судья насмехался над Шерцером, сказав, что в конце концов вынес приговор только ради денег, хотя ему было немного неприятно делать это. Уходя, Галериан добавил, что Шерцера и его подчиненных казнят на следующий день, так как все, что он только что рассказал преступнику, могло навредить Богартсу. Пообещав Шерцеру, что они увидятся в аду, судья покинул кричащего преступника. Вернувшись домой, Галериан зашел в комнату дочери и, глядя на нее, подумал, что ему нужно немного больше времени. Затем он встал на колени перед ее креслом и назвал ее по имени. Театр Зла Галериану удалось заполучить по крайней мере два из четырех зеркал Люцифении. Обнаружив, что владелец бокала Кончиты и одного из четырех зеркал работает в ресторане "Кладбище", судья направил туда команду, чтобы она провела расследование, арестовала владельца сосудов и конфисковала их. Когда следователи заполучили "улики", Галериан поставил сосуды у себя на столе и взял с полки книгу почитать. В конце концов он собрал все четыре зеркала сосуда Гордыни. В 982 году Ма убедила Галериана построить маленький театр в глубине леса Тысячелетнего Древа, чтобы поместить туда меч Венома и ножницы Кайо. Галериан посетил заброшенный дом в лесу, приобрел его, а затем снес, чтобы построить театр на его месте. Через некоторое время на месте дома были обнаружены два скелета; после этого судья решил также устроить кладбище вокруг театра. Соорудив часовую башню, Галериан назвал ее "Часовая Башня Сердцебиения", в честь такой же башни, расположенной в замке Ежа. Кроме того, судья создал документальный фильм, демонстрирующий его коллекцию; это был единственный фильм, который показывали в театре. Ма пообещала, что продолжит собирать сосуды, если судья умрет, не успев закончить поиски, так что Галериан назначил Ма своей наследницей, чтобы она могла владеть коллекцией сосудов после его смерти. В декабре того же года судья отправил Немезиде заряженный револьвер и сообщение с приказом убить разыскивающего ее агента. Девушка выполнила миссию и ликвидировала цель. Гражданская война в Левианте В августе 983 года генерал Тони Осдин, военный преступник и серийный убийца, дал взятку Галериану и был оправдан. О действиях судьи стало известно, и эта несправедливость послужила причиной восстания, охватившего Левианту. Конфликт вскоре перерос в гражданскую войну. Стоя в комнате Мишель, судья отметил, что снаружи бушует война. Затем он крепко обнял Мишель и продолжал держать ее в руках, когда вошла Немезида. Направив револьвер усмехающемуся Галериану в лицо, девушка предложила ему выбор: умереть от выстрела в голову или же сгореть заживо в охватившем особняк пламени. Затем Немезида сказала, что оставит судью в живых, если он раскается в совершенных преступлениях и вернет людям все, что у них украл. Галериан без колебаний отказался от сделки и продолжил успокаивать Мишель. Тогда разъяренная Немезида приставила пистолет к его лбу, и усмешка исчезла с лица судьи. После этого он был убит. После смерти Галериан очнулся в преисподней и встретился там с ее стражем, Хозяйкой Адского Двора. Она предложила судье сделку: он передает ей все свое состояние в обмен на освобождение из ада. Галериан обнял стражницу и прошептал ей на ухо, что не позволит ей забрать свое богатство. Отказавшись от сделки, судья с готовностью прошел через врата и отправился в ад. Там он ожидал, когда сосуды греха соберутся вместе и ад станет утопией для него и для его дочери. Наследие После смерти судьи большая часть его состояния стала считаться пропавшей. Коллекция сосудов грехов была унаследована MA и хранилась в Театре Зла. Люди забыли о Театре, пока "дочь" Галериана не начала петь, подключенная к внутренним механизмам часовой башни театра. Стали ходить слухи, что сокровище Галериана спрятано в театре и что те, кто входил в Лес Зла, чтобы отыскать его, никогда не возвращались обратно. Ожоги пробудившейся Заводной Куклы были излечены Механизмом, и она, унаследовав титул своего отца, стала Хозяйкой Суда. Кукла продолжила собирать сосуды, чтобы создать утопию, как того хотел Галериан. О работе Галериана в суде Темной Звезды последующие поколения вспоминали с презрением. За его одержимость поисками сосудов греха ему дали прозвище «Коллекционер». Более десяти лет спустя после его смерти Ма создала фильм, посвященный его делу, и показала его Хозяйке Суда. Систематизируя «судебные дела», Гаммон Окто отметил, что коррумпированный характер судьи, похоже, унаследовала кукла-судья, а не Механизм. Личность и черты характера Галериан - властный и меркантильный человек, одержимый спасением своей дочери. Обычно он производит впечатление очень серьезного человека. Накопив за свою карьеру огромное состояние, молодой верховный судья, однако, не желает тратить его на какие-либо сомнительные начинания и в подобных вопросах проявляет бережливость, граничащую со скупостью. После смерти жены и дочери охваченный горем Галериан задается целью во что бы то ни стало спасти травмированную "Мишель", не осознавая, что спасает не дочь, а всего лишь куклу. Когда судья заключает контракт с демоном Алчности, он становится еще более жадным, чем раньше; после смерти Галериан отказывается передать накопленное состояние Хозяйке Адского Двора даже в обмен на освобождение из Ада. Удовлетворяя свое желание иметь как можно больше денег, Галериан не стесняется в выборе методов. Злоупотребляя своим положением, судья берет взятки в обмен на оправдание или обвинение подсудимых. Деньги интересуют его гораздо больше, чем правосудие. Галериана не волнует внешность обвиняемого, раса, возраст, пол; единственное, что для него имеет значение, - это социальный статус, потому что только богатые люди в состоянии заплатить за свое оправдание. Он вполне способен осудить невиновного, не имеющего возможности или не желающего платить, однако он охотно приговаривает к смертной казни преступников, если считает, что это будет более выгодным. Тем не менее, судья также испытывает извращенное удовольствие от своих действий; после вынесения приговора Шерцеру Галериан с явным наслаждением объясняет преступнику мотивы своего поступка и издевательски сообщает ему о неизбежной казни. Кроме того, судья временами проявляет некоторое высокомерие. К примеру, когда Ма предлагает ему начать поиски сосудов греха, он отказывается, так как считает, что уже имеет все, чего только можно пожелать; позже Галериан открыто развлекается, насмехаясь над приговоренным к смерти Шерцером. Судья старается действовать крайне осторожно, чтобы избежать разоблачения: он даже строит театр для того, чтобы спрятать в нем свою коллекцию конфискованных сосудов. Хотя поначалу он и не проявляет интереса к идее сбора сосудов, позже, надеясь спасти Мишель, он пересматривает свое решение и начинает поиски. Галериан арестовывает и приговаривает каждого известного ему владельца сосуда, конфисковывает сосуд в качестве улики, а после тайно присваивает его. Галериан очень любит свою семью, особенно Мишель, и заботится об их благополучии; судью раздражает то, что Ма позволяет себе насмешки в адрес его жены и дочери. Оставаясь наедине с Заводной Куклой, Галериан ухаживает за ней и обращается с сосудами греха как с ее друзьями. Однако судья не испытывает никакой привязанности ко второй своей дочери, Немезиде, используя ее только как инструмент для достижения цели. Помимо семьи, в круг близких Галериану людей входит Ма. Судья считает Ма верным другом и хорошей помощницей в делах, касающихся поиска сосудов. Несмотря на это, они часто спорят из-за мелочей; к примеру, из-за присущей Ма привычке курить. Галериану нравится смотреть фильмы (однако на предложение Ма профинансировать создание фильма по ее сценарию он отвечает отказом). Он также интересуется своей родословной и был рад узнать больше о своем предке, Кайле Марлоне; судью не расстроила мысль о том, что Кайл отрекся от престола, так как, несмотря на это, принадлежать к семье Марлон по-прежнему считается почетным. Навыки и способности Будучи судьей, Галериан хорошо разбирался в законе и, благодаря этому, сумел стать могущественным судьей Объединенного Государства Эвиллиос уже в юном возрасте. Благодаря своему влиянию и богатству как Верховного Судьи (Supreme Court Director), Галериан смог узнать местоположение многих из сосудов греха в течении нескольких лет. Он также мог выдать ордер на арест любого человека под предлогом расследования преступления, используя предлог для конфискации обнаруженных сосудов греха в свое распоряжение. Используя силы Ложки Марлона, он был способен легко приумножать свое богатство с помощью своих коррупционных сделок в правительственном суде. As a learned judge, Gallerian was well versed in law and had risen to become a powerful magistrate in the USE at a young age as a result. Because of his power and affluence as the Supreme Court Director, Gallerian was able to locate many of the vessels of sin within several years.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles He could also warrant anyone's arrest under the pretense of investigating a crime, using the opportunity to confiscate any vessel of sin he found for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter As part of his position, Gallerian could act as the presiding judge of any trial within the Dark Star Court Buraeu's jurisdiction and had the sole power to save or condemn the defendant and select their sentence.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Because he wielded the Marlon Spoon, wealth was naturally attracted to the judge and he was often presented with fortuitous opportunities to acquire wealth through his corrupt dealings.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part XIII. Judgment of Corruption Связь с другими персонажами Ма: Подруга Галериана. Галериан считал Ма очень красивой и загадочной женщиной, хотя его раздражали ее выпады в адрес его семьи, особенно его «дочери», и ее апатичный характер. Первоначально он не считал цели Ма достойными его финансовой помощи, но после несчастного случая, произошедшего с его семьей, Галериан решил помогать ей, чтобы достигнуть своих собственных целей. Мишель: Настоящая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень любил ее и заботился о ее благополучии. Он отклонил предложение Ма о поиске фрагментов греха, потому что беспокоился за Мишель. Ее гибель в результате несчастного случая стала для него настоящим ударом. Michelle: Gallerian's real daughter. Gallerian had a loving relationship with her and was very considerate of her well-being, turning down Ma's offer of looking for the Sin fragments initially due to his concern for her. He was greatly shaken by her accident. Заводная Кукла: Воображаемая дочь Галериана. Галериан очень заботился о ней, пытаясь найти способ помочь ей ходить и разгоняя ее скуку сбором семи смертных грехов. Он также беспокоился за ее безопасность и хотел защитить ее от внешнего мира, не позволяя ей выходить из дома. Галериана успокаивало ее присутствие. Clockworker's Doll: Gallerian's perceived daughter. Gallerian cares about "Michelle" very deeply, wishing to help her walk and ease her boredom by collecting the Seven Deadly Sins. Doting upon her almost subserviently, Gallerian was very concerned for his "daughter's" safety, keeping her inside the house at all times to protect her from the outside world, and derived comfort from her presence. Хозяйка Адского Двора: Приговорила Галериана к заключению в аду. Галериан с презрением относился к ней за ее попытку осудить его действия и выказал неповиновение, когда она предложила судье отдать ей все его состояние. Master of the Hellish Yard: The one who condemns Gallerian to Hell. Gallerian held contempt of the Master of the Hellish Yard for trying to judge his actions, and became defiant before her when she asked him to give her his fortune. Детали Концепция и происхождение *Имя Галериана произошло от итальянского слова "galleria", означающего "галерея". *Его фамилия, Марлон, - отсылка к демону Алчности Маммону. Любопытно * В Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, Демон Обжорства обращается к Галериану как к "механизму, попавшему в ловушку", что является отсылкой к похожей фразе, сказанной Хозяйкой Кладбища. * In Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita, the Demon of Gluttony refers to Gallerian as the "gear who fell into the trap", referencing a similar phrase used by Master of the Graveyard towards Gear. * Неизвестно, каким образом Галериан начал верить, что Заводная Кукла является его дочерью. * It is unknown how Gallerian came to believe the Clockworker's Doll was his daughter. Галерея Концепт-арт= Tumblr static e c tokp.jpg|Галериан Марлон и Хозяйка Суда (иллюстрация Ichika) GallerianCapriccioAcademyConcept.png|Концепт-арт униформы Галериана для "academy" от Tamara |-| Песни= Miniature.Garden.Girl.600.615983.jpg|Галериан из "Miniature Garden Girl" gallerian.png|Галериан из "Heartbeat Clocktower" Gallerian Marlon.jpg|Галериан из "Judgement of Corruption" GallerianHugMoN.png|Gallerian as he appears in The Muzzle of Nemesis Muzzle greed.png|Gallerian's silhouette as seen at the end of the song PV SCP007.png|Gallerian as he appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Galley.png|Галериан из "Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania" EFECBanicaGallerian.png|Галериан из "Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita" SCPStoryCover.png|Галериан Марлон из Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPGallerianMarlon.png|Галериан Марлон в рассказе Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Галериан из "Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook" |-| Манга= Gallerianchibi.png|Галериан из манги "Deadly Sins of Evil" GallerianDSoE.png|Галериан из манги GallerianJoCmanga.png|Галериан из "Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian" Gallerianmanga2.png|Галериан в жилете GallerianScherzermanga.png|Галериан встречается с Шерцером в тюрьме QuartetsGallerian.png|Галериан, как он появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsGallerian2.png|Галериан в манге QuartetsGallerian3.png|Галериан в костюме SCP!Gallerian.png|Галериан в манге Seven Crimes and Punishments! QuartetsGallerian2.png|Галериан в манге |-| Merchandise= Pcard kaito.jpg|Игральная карта "Seven Deadly Sins" с изображением Галериана |-| Разное= GallerianEFbooklet.png|Галериан из буклета "Evils Forest" Gallerian 02.png|Галериан с обложки CD "Evils Kingdom" Kingdom kaito.jpg|Профиль Галериана на сайте "Evils Kingdom" Cover.jpg|Галериан на обложке альбома "Evils Court" SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Галериан в альбоме Seven Crimes and Punishments Judgement Of Corruption full 614488.jpg|Illustration collage featuring Gallerian by Yuurin GallerianSSP.png|Профиль Галериана на вебсайте The Seven Sins and Punishment GallerianIchika.png|Иллюстрация Ichika, изображающая Галериана GallerianNemesisDollIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian with the Clockworker's Doll by Ichika KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika2.png|Comic with Gallerian regarding Caspar's birthday typo by Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана и Мишель для Bomasu 12 от Ichika GallerianMichelleMaIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана и Мишель от Ichika GallerianMichelleComicIchika.png|Комикс с Галерианом, Мишель и МА от Ichika MaGallerianIchika.png|Комикс с участием МА и Галериана от Ichika GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Комикс с участием Галериана в "Capriccio Academy" от Tamara GallerianCountdownIchika.png|Иллюстрация Галериана Марлона для отсчета The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 выпущенная Ichika ComicParodyTamara.png|Комикс с участием Галериана в "Capriccio Academy" от Tamara IllustrationGallerianTamara.png|Цветная иллюстрация Галериана в костюме от Tamara GallerianPaleJuliaIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian in a "Santa three-way" by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Gallerian in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara JuliaGallerianIchika.png|Comic featuring Gallerian and Julia Abelard by Ichika CrossdressingTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian crossdressing by Tamara GallerianChibiIchika.png|Чиби Галериан от Ichika GallerianMichelleIchika2.png|Illustration featuring Gallerian and Michelle by Ichika GallerianJoCIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian by Ichika GallerianTamara.png|Illustration of Gallerian by Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Gallerian's red string of fate by Ichika Появления Ссылки }}en:Gallerian Marlon es:Gallerian Marlon fr:Gallerian Marlon pt-br:Gallerian Marlon vi:Gallerian Marlon Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Продажный Суд Категория:The Muzzle of Nemesis Категория:Заводная Колыбель Категория:End of the Four Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Алчность Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Judgment of Corruption Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series